Let's Talk About Love
by blissified
Summary: As usual, Tamaki was the cause of it all and Haruhi is in the center of it again. This time, furry friends and a meddlesome Ranka joins the fray. Madness ensues! Fluff? Tamaki x Haruhi
1. Everyday is a Sunday with you

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me (I can wish right?) but to Studio Bones and all the animators/artists :) (Kudos to you!)

I used to write here pretty often, say 3 years ago but lost touch but now I'm back (without a vengeance though!) and I'll like to add my 2 cents worth. Not sure if this should be a one shot, will see where the train of thoughts lead me.

* * *

Tamaki collapsed at her feet grovelling with those irresistible puppy eyes, cajoling, whining - basically doing whatever he did best. "But Haruhi…" he tried again. 

"I don't want a dog, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said plainly, her eyes dead serious.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and tried to keep his poker face as he watched Tamaki's latest rejection with interest. His glasses glinted in the light.

"But Haruhi, Antoinette needs a new doggy friend!" Tamaki coaxed some more. Yet Haruhi refused to give in and shook him off her arm.

"Kaa san… Haruhi is being mean again," Tamaki wailed as Haruhi wandered off to join Huni and Mori, who were already looking at bunnies in the pet shop.

"Have you thought if Haruhi may not like dogs?" he muttered, matter-of-factly, eyes on his PDA, ignoring Tamaki's incessant pleas. A sudden gust of wind rushed past.

And then, there was silence. Overwhelming Tamaki as he froze in mid-sentence.

And of course, Tamaki being Tamaki, recovered as gracefully as a Host could and gave a dramatic yelp of realisation worthy of the Zuka Club and started after Haruhi.

The twins gave each other the look and grinned an identical impish grin. Without a word, they gave chase. Tamaki flailed his arms and tried to grab Haruhi in his infamous bear hug, proclaiming, "Haruhi… Tou san is sorry… Tou san didn't think that…" but before he could execute his 'beautiful father-daughter Sunday pet-shop bonding session,' the twins took over and dragged him away.

Once again, his 'beautiful' plan was foiled.

* * *

"How dare you! Put me down this instant you incestuous devils! Haruhi, help your tou san!" Haruhi turned and sighed. It was going to be a long Sunday afternoon. 

"Tono… Haruhi probably can't afford to keep a dog," the twins chirped, arms draped over each other after they dumped their King where he belongs, next to Kyoya.

"It's expensive to feed dogs you know?" Kaoru explained gently, his voice low.

"The dog can share Antoinette's food and I can buy it a life-time supply of…" Tamaki started exclaiming again, only to be cut off by Kyoya's sharp glare.

"Knowing Haruhi, she's not going to allow that to happen, Tono. Her commoner style of living can't even take care of her and her dad, a dog will probably be an overkill," Hikaru said bluntly as Tamaki whimpered against a nonchalant Kyoya.

"But every girl likes cute furry animals, no? I just want my daughter to start behaving like a girl!" Tamaki wailed once more, crumpling at Kyoya's patent loafers.

"Haruhi just doesn't have the capability to keep or care for an animal in the long run." Kyoya sighed as Tamaki started collecting dust at his feet. "And there's no way in high hell that the tiny flat will fit an Antoinette-size dog, so give up that idea Tamaki. And stop disintegrating at my feet." All was still.

The twins chuckled and prodded their lord but he was glued to the ground. They reached out to help him up but before they could do that, Tamaki was up in a flash, the light shining back in his bright azure eyes as he grabbed Kyoya in a fierce hug.

"Kaa san! You're a genius! You're my bestest best friend in this whole wide world!" Kyoya scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as Tamaki screamed over and over again, "I love Kaa san! Monami! Kyoya! Monami! Monami! Ha ha ha!"

"What did Kyoya sempai say that we didn't understand?" Hikaru nudged his twin.

Kaoru just shook his head in bewilderment watching Kyoya try his darnest not to fall over with Tamaki wrung round his neck. Tamaki gave his best friend one last squeeze before running towards Haruhi and co. who had already moved on to the kittens.

"Haruhi! We're going to buy you a new house. Let's go!"

The real-estate agent is so not going to know what hit him.

* * *

What say you:) 

Let me know what you really think.

Cheers!


	2. Marie Antoinette

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me (I can wish right?) but to Studio Bones and all the animators/artists :) (Kudos to you!)

Dedication: Ani-Mei and you know why :) 

* * *

"It was either this, or the house Dad. You don't seriously think I will accept a house from Tamaki-sempai, do you?" Haruhi explained for the twentieth time. Her father hid beside her as she took out the ingredients for a Japanese breakfast. 'Ranka' refused to budge as she tried to make some decent brunch for her barely sober father.

Sighing, Haruhi tried to console her trembling father the best she can. "At least it's small, Dad. You won't even notice it, I promise." Her father offered a weak smile.

"And it's pretty adorable, isn't it? It won't bother you at all, I'm sure," Haruhi smiled confidently as Ranka whimpered. But all of sudden, he turned paler than sheet.

Not noticing her father's discomfort, Haruhi continued. "And Kyoya-sempai did say that all the costs will not be added to my debt, so why not? I've always wanted one." She shrugged and continued her food preparation. Ranka could take it no more.

He grabbed Haruhi, pointing at some random direction below them. Haruhi's eyes travelled down and widened as she realised what was making her fathers' knees weak.

"I didn't know you were afraid of dogs, Dad," Haruhi grinned as she picked her up.

Marie, her new Jack Russell was chewing at her fathers' bedroom slippers. Randomly, giving his ankle little licks of doggy happiness.

Ranka-san passed out in an ungraceful heap.

* * *

Let me know what you REALLY think, ya?

Cheers!


	3. Blind Faith

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me (I can wish right?) but to Studio Bones and all the animators/artists :) (Kudos to you!)

Dedication: Reposting. Hate the structural/layout problems. Will fix it soon. If anyone can help, it will be greatly appreciated. Will write u a story!  


* * *

"Tamaki-sempai, she is fine," Haruhi patiently repeated. "You don't have to bring Antoinette here to see if Marie likes…" A distraught shriek cut off Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, Marie doesn't like Tou san! And this cannot be happening, Tou san must fix the problem!" Tamaki shrieked on the phone.

"My dad doesn't seem to like Marie much either. Pity…" Haruhi picked up her puppy and placed it on her lap, absent-mindedly scratching it between her ears.

"No! Tou san likes Marie! And Marie will like Antoinette! Tou san is sure of that!" Tamaki exclaimed in revelation.

Haruhi tried another tact instead, "Well sempai, Sunday is family day for me. I only spend it with my family, so…"

"Tou san is so happy, Haruhi! Tou san will be right…" The line went dead.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and hung up the phone. Wondering what just happened, she stood up, and with Marie strutting by her side, they walked to the kitchenette.

"Whatever it is, it's time to clean up. Come along Marie, don't go scaring my Dad, he hasn't recovered from yesterday."

In one dark corner of the tiny flat, there was a human-size ball of blankets as Ranka twitched. 

* * *

Sorry for the re-post, it's the only way I can seem to fix the layout properly, any help will be appreciated :( 


	4. MisUnderstood

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me (I can wish right?) but to Studio Bones and all the animators/artists :) (Kudos to you!)

Dedication: If anyone is reading this, thank you. I'm still trying to fix all the structural problems, if you find it hard to read, tell me. 

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki banged excitedly, Antoinette barked happily, leashed behind him.

"Haruhi, open the door! Tou san is here for family day! Let's go bonding! Haruhi!" Tamaki could hear a commotion behind the door.

What's taking her so long? Tamaki wondered. He let his thoughts run wild. 

* * *

Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre –

"Haruhi! Open up! Haruhi!" Tamaki knocked even harder, heart thumping against his ribcage as he imagined the worse. Antoinette barked unhelpfully.

The door remained locked. Stupid damn commoner doors shouldn't be so hard to break, right? Tamaki heard a rustle behind the door and he decided.

"Haruhi, no fear! Tou san is here to save you!" And at once, Tamaki crashed through the door. Shining knight and all, in his finest glory and his Golden Retriever stead to see Haruhi unconscious on the floor. A masked man (or was it a woman? He/she had long auburn hair tied in a limp ponytail) was holding her hostage with a blade. There was no time to think as Tamaki dashed forward and wrestled the man, barehanded.

"You sick perverted bastard. What do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Tamaki shouted, disarming the man efficiently. "Antoinette attack!" Antoinette launched herself at the man/woman and held on tight as told. The man/woman shrieked in pain. Cursing in words that Tamaki didn't understand.

Tamaki gingerly cradled Haruhi in his arms. "It's alright now my dear. I am here." Haruhi remained limp like a rag doll, unresponsive to Tamaki's sweet nothings.

"Haruhi! Don't scare Tou san like this! Haruhi, wake up. Haruhi!" Tamaki shook her as gently as he could but Haruhi's eyes were tightly shut. As he was about to despair, a desperate thought came to his mind. Tamaki took in a sharp breath and bent over.

"Haruhi, Tou san has no choice but to do this. This is the only way you're going to wake up." Tamaki bent over the silent girl and held her closer. "Forgive me, my sleeping beauty." And he sealed it with a kiss.

End Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre – 

* * *

I'm sure you can imagine better than me.

Tamaki is such an adorable drama king, no?

Tell me what you REALLY think!

Cheers :)


	5. Excuse me but can I be you for a while

Disclaimer: OHSHC doesn't belong to me, but a girl can hope, right?

Author's note: I have a song to recommend, it's my muse for this piece of work. 'Silent all these years' by Tori Amos or try Stefanie Sun Yan Zi version (which I personally recommend). Check it out. It pretty much fits the mood. 

* * *

_Excuse me can I be you for a while_

"No, Marie, stay. Stay, I'm just going to get the door. Wait here for me." Haruhi wiped her wet hands on the little pink apron her father liked so much and hurried to the door. "Coming! Who is it?" She never expected it.

"Senpai?" Haruhi stared at the scene that met her eyes when she opened the door.

Tamaki was bent over and his eyes were closed, blissfully holding his Golden Retriever like a doll in his arms as Antoinette slobbered all over his face.

"Senpai? Tamaki Senpai? What are you doing outside my door? Senpai?" Antoinette gave a happy bark as Haruhi pulled the dog out of the embrace. Marie watched with curious eyes, sniffing at Tamaki with disdain.

Tamaki jumped, startled as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. "Haruhi! You're awake! You're safe now! Tou san is so…" Tamaki tried to grab her in his infamous bear hug but Haruhi walked back into the house. Tamaki fell flat on his face.

"Of course I'm awake Senpai. It's noon already and who could sleep through that racket that you were making." Antoinette pounced on her favourite toy (Tamaki) and slobbered some more. Marie bit at the ankles of his pants, threatening to rip it apart.

Haruhi? Haruhi just went about her business, making tea for her 'unwelcome' guest.

Tamaki finally got Antoinette off him and was now sitting quietly. "And Senpai, why would I not be safe in my own house? It's not as if there's a burglar or a murderer in my neighbourhood." Haruhi questioned as she brought him a steaming mug.

Tamaki muttered a word of thanks, barely audible and kept strangely silent.

That's new, Haruhi thought. The King lost for words? Tamaki took a tentative sip at his tea, head bowed. Haruhi shrugged, minding her own business.

Then his eyes met Haruhi's and that image of him - 'a knight in shining armour, reviving his princess with a sacred kiss' flashed slowly, as though deliberately, cross his head. Tamaki turned beet red and started convulsing as though he had a spasm.

"Senpai?" Haruhi's eyes widened as Tamaki hit the floor, his face red and his body jerking erratically as Antoinette pounced (again!) Haruhi sighed, moved over and tried to help him up. Antoinette was so not helping here.

She did not hear the divider behind her slide open. Marie barked happily. Haruhi turned to chide her puppy but to her surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her father thundered glaring at the sight of his daughter 'pawing' the ditzy blonde he detested so much about.

Haruhi let go in a fright and Tamaki hit the floor (again) as she rushed to leash the hyperactive Jack Russel before it decided to assault her father again.

Tamaki was blissfully unaware of the impending doom before him.

The unshaven okama lectured his daughter about the dangers of pre-marital sex. Haruhi doesn't even try to explain as she went back to her chores in the kitchen.

'Mother in heaven…' Haruhi prayed as her okama father ranted on. 'I wish I was Senpai now, zonked out and all.'

Ranka droned, ignoring the fact that Haruhi barely just touched Tamaki's shoulders, in attempt to help the blonde sit up.

'I promise I'll stop yelling at Senpai if Dad just shuts up.'

Antoinette prodded her favourite toy with her nose but Tamaki, of course, was knocked out cold. 

* * *

A longer chapter (considerably) finally!

Reviews will be appreciated (help me write better for you)

Let me know if you want the lyrics of the song, it's quite well written.


	6. I can't hear anything but you

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC but I can be their customer right?

Author's Note: Reviews will be very much appreciated. Oh! And the layout thing seems to have fixed itself on my side, let me know if you still find it hard to read. 

* * *

"You know Dad, Marie won't bite if you sit real still," the okama shuddered as Marie tried to squirm out of the leash that Haruhi is putting on her. Trying to get at her favourite bunny slippers, which unfortunately belong to Ranka-san.

"Keep those monsters of yours leashed!" The okama threw a withering glance at the twitching Tamaki on the floor – the source of his misery.

"What is he still doing here?" Ranka asked, eyes fixed on the two dogs' leashes.

"He just wanted to make sure Marie was settled in. You know how senpai is like…" Haruhi paused. "And I would have found out if you haven't karate-chopped… "

"No need for that cheek," Ranka retorted, tying his long auburn hair in a low ponytail.

"Well, he can't stay here indefinitely. Who knows if he's going to assault you? As your father I have to defend my daughter's maiden…" Haruhi rolled her eyes as she cleared the table, ignoring her father's outburst, but Ranka was tireless. "Haruhi… Tou san is just being protective. I want to help…"

"Well, you can start helping by waking him up and sending him home." There was a note of finality in Haruhi's voice as she washed the teacups. Ranka sighed, he was not going to win this war, might as well get started.

Narrowing his eyes, Ranka poked the blonde. Tamaki has stopped his spasms and was literally, dead to the world. He sighed louder so Haruhi couldn't miss it, mentally berating his daughter (the things I do for you!) and shook the boy, not so gently.

"Tamaki Suoh! Enough of your charade, it's time to go home."

Tamaki groaned and twisted unconsciously, refusing to wake up from his alternate universe. Ranka glared harder, if looks could kill, Tamaki was long gone.

"Tamaki kun?" The blonde had a look of confusion on his face, Ranka cursed.

'Did I overdo the karate-chop him? He can't be in the throes of death, right? What a weakling!' Ranka panicked and bent over to check for a pulse. The heart thumped as though it was going to burst out of the ribcage any time. Ranka frowned.

'He leaves me with no choice,' the okama decided.

Mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Yes, that's the last resort. And Ranka bent over.

And the world spun. 

* * *

Tamaki blearily opened his eyes at the sound of his name. Must be his sweet Haruhi calling him for breakfast, or so he thought. He must get to her at once. Tamaki's head throbbed and his back ached. Slowly, he adjusted to the white light and his surroundings. Where was he? He didn't remember his bed becoming a rock and what the heck was pinching his nose?

His vision cleared and to his horror, a manly woman (that same manly woman in his vision! Tamaki started hyperventilating) leaning closer, the she-man's face was dangerously close to his and he/she was puckering up for a… a… KISS!!!!!!

Tamaki sat up with a sudden jolt, violently pushing the manly-woman away. The she-man hit the stove in front of him and an enormous bruise, the size of a watermelon started to swell.

Everything Tamaki saw after that was slow motion, without sound. Haruhi rush over to help the she-man up, throwing him a look of contempt.

Tamaki's 'protective Tou-san' mechanism kicked in and he grabbed his precious princess, pushing her behind him with Antoinette.

'Déjà vu! His vision was coming true, I must have ESP or something," Tamaki thought, impressed with his new found vision-seeing skill.

"Haruhi run, call the police. I'll handle this she-man. Take Antoinette with you,"

Haruhi watched, her eyes like saucers, as Tamaki grabbed the nearby fruit bowl and armed himself against her father, whom he, unfortunately has not recognised. Seeing Tamaki's ridiculous weapon, Ranka took the mini fruit knife on the counter, eyes blazing.

'Mother in heaven… Give me the strength to deal with this two… this two…' Before Haruhi could finish her prayer, her father was about to strike.

It was a split second decision, without much thought (Kyoya would be disappointed). Haruhi took Tamaki's hand and dragged the blonde out, both dogs chasing. The door of her little apartment rattled as the mini fruit knife flew like a shuriken star in their wake, a loud thud and it became door decoration. Her father yelled in frustration.

"TAMAKI SUOH!"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. Tamaki was safe by her side. Their backs facing the door, she could hear her father trashing the kitchen. Ranka-san's voice was reverberating throughout the complex but Tamaki didn't hear the devil-like exorcism shouts. It didn't matter if the whole world crashed down on him there and then.

All that mattered was Haruhi beside him, shoulder to shoulder, hand in his. 

* * *

Bliss (sigh…) 

Reviews will make anyone happy!

Cheers :)


	7. Saved by the garbage

Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Bones. I'm just borrowing the wonderful ideas for an adaptation. Besides I'm not making money from this!

Author's Note: Personally, I'm not very happy about the outcome of this story. Nevertheless, I will face it like Haruhi would, in the face. 

* * *

Haruhi waited till she could no longer hear her fathers' curses and creaked the door open. Ranka was no longer mad but he was sulking in the kitchen. Pulling the mini fruit knife out, Haruhi took a chance and dragged a very sheepish Tamaki in.

"Ranka-san…" Tamaki started a tentative little step towards the okama as Haruhi dug out a first-aid kit. Ranka refused to acknowledge Tamaki's presence - back turned against him, face grim. Yet, upon seeing his daughter, his features softened.

Softly, without malice, Haruhi ticked her father off and rubbed some medicinal cream on his little bruises. Tamaki watched this gentle Haruhi, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He felt tingly all over. It's this feeling all over again, the same one he had at the beach, when he rescued her from the band of thugs – an overwhelming realisation.

This was Haruhi's true form - soft, gentle, kind, the girl of tenderness and love. Unknowingly, she brought out the goodness of people, even the worst of the lot (think Kasanoda-kun!) It made Tamaki impulsive. Everything about this commoner girl made him want to be irrational. He knew he was flaky and insensitive at times, but he also knew that there were rules to be followed, lines to be drawn. Tamaki was not one to cross those lines, invade others' private comfort zone and burden them with himself. Yet Haruhi seemed to bring out this spontaneous protective feeling every time they were together. Even in a crowd, Tamaki was sure he could pick her out in a jiffy. She shone with this pure unassuming character of hers that he found irresistible.

'Perhaps, one day, my turn will come,' Tamaki swore that he would shield her from every storm. Come rain and shine, he won't let her smile fade away.

And at once, Tamaki knew what he had to do. Kneeling on the tatami with his head bowed low, he apologized. Haruhi smiled but the okama pretended not to hear, turned and walked away. Just as he was about to pass Tamaki, he stopped in mid-step.

"What are you waiting for Tamaki-kun?" Ranka drawled, tilting Tamaki's head up to return his steely gaze. Ranka had to admit he was impressed. The blonde stared back, not with defiance or finality, those violet eyes brimmed with genuine tenderness, and perhaps, a little something more. Ranka felt something in him stir.

Tamaki wasn't sure if he saw it because it happened so fast, but he could have sworn he saw the okama smirk. But Ranka wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"Clean up the mess and bring the garbage out!"

Immediately, Tamaki snapped to attention with a mock salute. The okama waved goodbye to Haruhi (apparently it was time for work!) It's just the two of them again.

Tamaki couldn't believe his good luck but he didn't dare move. He wondered if Haruhi would forgive him for the mess he made, on top of ruining her Sunday (he knew she liked to spend her Sunday with her homework and chores) and also…

"Stop daydreaming Senpai," Tamaki stopped short and found Haruhi's gentle eyes and easy smile. For a moment, he wanted time to stop. Anything else didn't matter.

'Just let us stay like this a little longer.'

But there was work to be done and in the speed of light, Tamaki created a bigger mess. As though expecting it, Haruhi pulled out a garbage bag and held it out to him.

'That's enough for me.' 

* * *

Maybe three more chapters, or should I end it just here.

Hnnnn… Till then :)


	8. Housekeeping aint a chore

Disclaimer: I don't own the OHSHC series but I own the DVDs!

Author's Note: Don't you sometimes wish your dream virtual world were integrated in reality? I'll smother the twins and Hani-senpai to death! Perhaps, that's why. 

* * *

He spent the better half of the day helping her with the commoners' chores. Sweeping floors, cleaning windows, throwing trash (he had a fight with the crows who insisted on pecking his garbage bag), washing clothes (more like playing with soap bubbles), even preparing dinner (kind-of), you name it and they did it.

Haruhi even lent him an apron that her father used to wear - a weathered lavender piece, though not as frilly as her pink one, was embarrassingly childish looking. Surprisingly, her little gesture brought out the light in his eyes (better than the violet color of the apron, she thought). Haruhi didn't know whether to laugh or to chide when he enveloped her in a suffocating Kuma-chan hug. She refused to blush.

Under Haruhi's watchful eyes, all were under control. As expected, the blonde had many boo-boo moments. Yet, not once did they quarrel, no spiteful word passed between the two as they worked the house into shape. Tamaki was surprised at how much fun it was, while Haruhi was suitably impressed. Whenever her Senpai was serious, he made pretty good company. Albeit having attractive maid like him didn't hurt.

She hadn't expect Tamaki to be truly genuine about learning the tricks of housekeeping, but he proved her wrong. Of course, he exclaimed, oohed and aahed at all the right places, randomly proclaiming the powers of commoners' wisdom. But that was just Tamaki at his very best. Haruhi couldn't help feeling fuzzy inside, watching him struggle to arrange clothes on the bamboo pole for them out to dry.

On the other hand, Tamaki was feeling tremendously domesticated and beyond humbled by his experience at housekeeping (perhaps one day, he and Haruhi would get married and have a fun time playing house). But seriously, this hanging-clothes-out-to-dry thing was harder than it looked. Sure, the arranging part was not that tough (he was finally getting the hang of it), but he couldn't possibly let them drip all over the floor the whole evening, right? Haruhi didn't have a balcony, so where could he leave the wet clothes?

"Senpai, you don't want to mop the floor again, do you?" And before Tamaki could have a panic-attack, Haruhi appeared beside him, pushing the kitchen windows open.

"See, there is this holder thing where you can stick the clothes pole in and leave it out in the sun to dry," She explained as Tamaki's eyes widened, throwing half his body out to check out this amazing invention (I should let Shinma install this useful little things in the mansion!) Haruhi chuckled. It never failed to amaze her - how someone so rich could be so ignorant about the ways of the world. Leaving Tamaki to his devices, she turned back to the dripping clothes and re-arranged them.

Tamaki was still exploring the wonders of the commoners' wisdom, when a strong bout of wind rushed at him, throwing him off balance. He was teetering on the edge of the window, the better part of his body defying gravity and when that sudden gust came, Tamaki knew he was in trouble. He felt his legs lift off the ground and his body falling out of the window.

He closed his eyes and let the wind take over. 

* * *

Haruhi thought she felt a strong gust of wind so she turned, only to see the sky become dark and felt her world fall apart.

"Tamaki-senpai!"

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her body reacted faster than her mind and in a flash, everything faded away. 

* * *

owari :)

reviewers will be blessed!

p.s Anyone interested in beta-ing my stories?


	9. I got something to say

Disclaimer: I love the creators of OHSHC, so please don't sue me. We're just having some fun, and you're more than welcome to join in the fray.

Author's Note: There's no greater compliment when readers start adding you to their favorite/alert list. Thank you guys, I know you're out there somewhere.

P.S. This is my longest chapter yet, it's ending already weeps tears of joy

* * *

_I've got something to say you know, but nothing comes_

_Yes I know what you think of me – never shut up…  
_

_But I can't hear that._

Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the free-fall and an imminent impact. He didn't know why he felt so cold and numb. With his eyes closed, he couldn't feel anything. Heck, he couldn't hear anything either. Was this truly death?

But his reverie was broken by a sudden tug and twist. Tamaki wasn't sure what really happened. The impact came but it didn't hurt as much as he imagined it to. He was quite sure he landed on something soft - the cotton-like clouds of heaven perhaps? A dead man could hope, couldn't he? Anytime now, he was sure, the angel of death will come to explain everything. Yet, only one thing ran through his mind all this time.

'If I'm in heaven dear Lord, I pray, let me be an angel to watch over her,' Tamaki hoped that wasn't too much to ask. God, after all was a loving father, wasn't he?

Tamaki had been a good boy, or so he imagined himself to be. He hadn't done anything evil to anyone, he was confident of that. He loved all his customers and classmates. He had meant every word he said to them, regardless of how frivolous they sounded. He even had a soft spot for the people for had it for him. He loved his grandmother, though she was a tough one to handle. He loved his father and mother dearly, though no matter how close his father was to him, he could never be as close as the one who was so far away from him. He loved even Shinma-san, his housekeeper and all those who made life easier for him back at the Suoh Mansion #2.

Of course, he loved Ouran High School, the only place he could truly be himself. His precious brainchild – the Host Club and the 3rd Music room was practically home. The 6 hosts who have long become the love of his life before he realized it – the ever-dependable Mori and Hani-senpai (they would cut down anyone who tried to harm a hair of any of the hosts, Tamaki would trust no one but them to watch his back), his twin partners in crime (he tried but he knew he could never tell Kaoru apart from Hikaru), his best friend in the whole wide world (the Shadow King whom Tamaki allowed himself to be manipulated with, Kyouya will never double-cross him) and of course, the only commoner of the club whom he couldn't seem to get enough of.

Haruhi.

She was one enigma that Tamaki couldn't understand. Seemingly pure, simple, innocent and uncomplicated, yet he could not put a finger to it. Why did she captivate him so much? Little did she know - she had 6 of them wrapped around her little finger. Was she a natural? He highly doubted it. On matters of gender and relationships, Tamaki knew she was as natural as a fish on land.

Haruhi didn't have those unnecessary wants and needs of average girls. She didn't look extraordinary and didn't have any special talents (other than the fact she was really hardworking academically). In short, she was frustratingly normal. Tamaki wanted to pick her brain and read her thoughts. Maybe from there, he could get a peek of who she really was and the reason behind her mysterious ability to hold them captive. Tamaki was no dummy. Behind that flashy exterior, he was one of deep thoughts, though he didn't express it often but he knew Haruhi was uniquely special.

The blonde knew he had many-a-chance to let her know that she was important to him but he had screwed up all the time. He was very much aware whenever he was around her, he would lose all ability of speech (considering the fact that he charmed ladies for a 'living'). How hard was it to let out that pent-up emotion raging in him? Tamaki didn't appreciate the fact that his mind and body shuts down and goes on autopilot around Haruhi. Oh how much he wanted to tell her, but at the very last moment, words will fail him and his irrational personality will betray him. He'd end up in ridiculous situations that increases her debts and made her mad. Perhaps, she thought he was an annoying parrot - never shuts up, always jabbering about random nonsense.

It was depressing but true. 'Maybe Haruhi would be better off if I'm dead. How fitting is it that I would die in the hands of the one (kind-of) I love most,' he mused.

"Just how long are you going to lay here?" A feminine voice jolted Tamaki to his senses. His angel had come! His eyelids never felt so heavy as he tried to open them.

Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful in every way (at least, in his eyes). Those round chocolate eyes that seemed to devour his very being, the fair skin that shone through every orifice in her presence, that cropped hazel bob, the button nose and full lips that he found surprisingly attractive. In the revelation, Tamaki couldn't breathe.

"You're everything that I want," he whispered. He could hear someone talking to him in the not-so-distant background, but Tamaki was completely overwhelmed in silence. Memories of Haruhi flashed through his mind like a broken recorder. He smirked inwardly. It's ironic that even his angel looked like her. God must love him more than he thought.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki wanted to close the distance between them but before he could do anything, he heard someone call his name.

* * *

Owari

This the second last chapter of my maiden work, hope you like it as much as I did.

If you have a problem with it, this is the last chance to say it. Reviewers will be blessed with an Usa-chan hug :)

P.S. It's daylight saving time starting from today here. So I just lost a precious hour ):


	10. Overwhelming Silence

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori is a genius, her wit and humour is parallel to none. It is no wonder OHSHC is perfect in every way. How I wish season two or the comic was available to me ):

Author's Note: I know I promised to end it here but I had to break up the final chapter into two (and an epilogue!) It was just too confusing for me. Don't mind me, I just lack tender loving care and a good overdose of sleep. Send me some of your love?

_Dedication: To Michelle and Ling, the ending chapters are for you (:_

* * *

Haruhi felt her heart start pumping blood to her brain again. For that split second, she had thought she was going to lose him forever. She didn't know how and why she did it but she did anyway. And now, she knew she was stuck in a very wrong position.

Tamaki didn't realize he hadn't fallen over the second floor window (and even if he did, he wouldn't have died. He would probably stink to high hell with all that garbage underneath him but he wouldn't have died). Haruhi had performed a reflex rescue worthy of Mission Impossible and pulled as hard as her puny little arms could. And now, Tamaki was on top of her, in his little dream theater, on her kitchen floor.

'Alone and compromised, it couldn't get any better,' Haruhi thought sarcastically.

She called out to him once, twice, thrice even, but the blonde did not budge. He wasn't all that heavy to begin with so she didn't mind that much. Tamaki was muttering incoherently in his unconsciousness. She strained to understand but heard only bits and pieces (something about angels, protecting, wanting or something) Haruhi even thought she heard her name. 'Impossible,' she convinced herself. 

The wind had been reduced to a breeze. Everything else was still and her house was quiet. Haruhi had long given up on escaping from Tamaki's 'embrace' and faced him instead. Fair skin without blemishes, his face was of perfect serenity. Even now not a hair was out of place as he mumbled some more. Haruhi felt a soft smile tease the corner of her lips. It was undeniable. God did love the ditzy blonde too much. For all his flaws, she had to admit he was beautiful in a classic aristocratic way. If anybody was near perfection, she was sure it could only be him. Absentmindedly, she wondered how it would feel to run her fingers through those golden strands. Or trace the curve of his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the shape of his eyes, his jaw line. In the silence she saw a side of him she never expected. This gentle air of vulnerability and innocence befitting of a child, not the heir of the Suoh Empire she had imagined.

'Be still my heart,' she commanded but her heart betrayed her, pumping loud and true. Haruhi felt the temperature rise (which was weird, it was already becoming dark outside) and she knew she was too young to be having a heart attack anytime soon.

Haruhi didn't understand how her heart worked. What were these conflicting emotions raging inside her? It was a wonder how she hadn't had a nervous broken down with this malfunctioning heart yet. It wasn't the first time she felt this way. Whenever she caught him violet eyes gazing at her, she felt fuzzy all over. It wasn't those smothering looks he reserved for his designations but a look of longing and tenderness. In those rare moments, she couldn't help her heart from smiling.

'I must be going crazy. Hanging out with rich bastards are making me stupid,' she bit her lips. She knew her mind wasn't worth listening to when it came to matters of the heart but it was right about her being one step too deep in this insanity. Haruhi prided herself in being levelheaded and rational. But now, she wasn't so sure of herself anymore. Perhaps, she was lost or truly insensitive, to the point of stupidity.

Recently especially, when they were alone, her heart and body will react on their own, as if it was only natural. Sometimes, she would wonder if it was wise to fight it. Why did her heart disobey her mental orders whenever Tamaki was in the picture? She didn't know what to make of it. It had hurt too much to try to define how she felt.

The only thing she was certain of was her faith in him. He had always been there for her. In fact, he was more than that, she knew. Tamaki was always there to save her from herself. He made her understand she wasn't alone in this big scary world and that she could entrust herself in his arms in a storm. He genuinely wanted to be her protector, her confidante and perhaps, even her lover. He wanted to be the one she turned to in the face of anything, be it big or small. Perhaps, he even loved her more than a friend. But Haruhi didn't know what she wanted. Wasn't this just friendship? How could she feel anything more for a rich bastard like him? They were worlds apart. She was supposed to be nothing in his eyes. Yet fate toyed with them. True, he had his virtues and was the charming prince of all every girls' dreams but that didn't explain why he affected her this way. (Haruhi could be so dense!)

So wrapped up was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice Tamaki's face inching closer to hers, lips slightly apart, eyes closed. Haruhi froze and in her panic, her body reacted faster than her head (again!) And she slapped the blonde. Hard.

But it was all too late. His lips were on hers. Haruhi was sure her eyes couldn't get any bigger as time seemed to stand still. His lips were warm and soft. In any other time, she might have enjoyed it but now, Haruhi could hardly breathe. The impact of her slap popped his violet eyes wide open to meet hers. Tamaki started to shriek.

* * *

Whoa, that took a while longer than I had imagined. It's getting harder to finish this. Will do my best. Give me your support and pray for me if you can (: 

Have a good weekend. Cheers!


	11. By myself

Disclaimer: All rights reserved by the Bisco Hatori and Bones. Unfortunately.

Author's Note: Thanks for all your messages. Reviews always encourage people to trudge on, no matter how tired they could be.

* * *

Haruhi felt a sudden déjà vu wash over her. She had seen such a similar scene before. One of those sappy romance drama series that her father adored so much - the ones she never understood. Fairy tales and happily ever after seemed awfully unreal to her.

In those dramas, the men were always too good to be true - gorgeous, rich, highly educated, well-bred, everything you could ever imagine. The girls were strikingly normal (if you disregard the fact that they aren't that common looking and had never-say-die attitude of the Great Wall of China). But ironically the men will always love their silly little commoner traits or random quirks, which they found oh-so-kawaii.

Haruhi found it hard to identify with this pseudo world of near perfection. How was it possible that all these people could live in such a carefree manner? She had never met such good-looking men before the Host Club and the world of the rich and famous never occurred to her till Ouran. Didn't they have other things to think about other than love?

Can we live on love alone? Personally, she found that highly impractical.

It was as if God was playing a trick on her. She was in the exact situation cut out from those ridiculous girly dramas and the ultimate irony was that she was the female lead. Haruhi had never found herself in such unknown areas where she had no experience and didn't know how to react. She often prided herself as decisive and straightforward. But at this moment in time, Haruhi wanted to dawdle. Her common sense didn't seem to work whenever that blonde host king was around.

Rich bastards!

What makes things worse was that the said annoyingly attractive blonde had her pinned down. Hair slightly mussed, almond shaped eyes a mixture of realization and pleasure while his annoyingly soft lips were still on hers. She felt a warm tingly feeling fill her entire being. To relish in it or to detest it was the big question. Absentmindedly, Haruhi wondered what those girls do in her place.

* * *

Simultaneously…

Tamaki felt very light, lighter than air. He was sure he had wings. It didn't make sense to feel so amazingly close to heaven (albeit he wasn't really dead). This floating sensation, so ethereal yet uncannily down to earth sent shivers down his spine.

They were a flawless fit, melding perfectly in the embrace. Their lips seem to be made for each other – the complete symmetry of shapes with every hairline crack filled. He had his beautiful angel of death (who coincidentally looked very much like Haruhi) in his embrace, what more could he desire? And when she called his name, he had done the most natural thing (natural in Tamaki inner mind theater style) – he kissed her. At once, Tamaki knew dying and going to heaven was the best thing ever.

But of course, all good things come to an end for reality always prevails (Tamaki included). The blonde was thrown down to earth in shambles – a tight slap and a rude shock (albeit a pleasant one after second thoughts) meets his eyes.

Haruhi was under him in the most compromising position ever and his lips were on hers in the most unexpected manner. Tamaki felt the air get sucked out of his lungs.

Immediately, he was jolted awake. But Haruhi's bewildered look rooted him to the spot, his body refusing to respond to his mental rebukes. She wasn't angry, like he expected her to (whenever it came to Haruhi, all his 'common sense' was thrown out of the window). Her chocolate brown eyes were oddly tender, as though she had imagined or expected this before. Tamaki wished he had a camera or photographic memory – he desperately wanted to record this image forever. This was a look he always wanted on her, a more feminine softness befitting of a budding teenage girl.

So he wasn't dead after all. But Tamaki didn't feel a single ounce of relief. Sure he was in a situation that often replayed in his inner mind theatre yet he didn't know how to react. In his memory, Haruhi would return the kiss with fervor (after much blushing and awkward cajoling that is) but now in reality, the said girl was just staring back at him with clouded eyes and a cryptic expression.

What was a gracious gentleman like him to do but stay still and wait?Yes, wait. He'll wait till she made the next move.

He had so much he wanted to say to her. Yet whenever they were alone, she would look at him that way and at once Tamaki would lose all forms of speech. Nothing good ever came out of his failed attempts of confession.

It was that expression again - an expression of utter innocence and bewilderment that gave him the goose bumps.

Tamaki wanted the earth to swallow him whole there and then. Haruhi always made him so confused. As much as he tries to tread carefully in her commoner world, using all his charm and sensitivity, yet he never seemed to get it right. He would say the wrong words or do the most incredulous things that drove her to the wall.

But Tamaki never wanted to hurt her. Yes, he'd readily admit he upset her more often than not but everything he did came from honestly good intent. He only hoped to convey his message of faith. But he knew, at times, she thought of him as an empty vessel. Yes, the one that makes the most noise. Talks too much and never shuts up.

But how can one keep mum when the love of your love seems to be slipping out of your fingers every second? 

Tamaki wasn't as generous as that.

Sure, he didn't mind if Haruhi had more male friends than female. He didn't care if she treated them kindly. He understood her personality and that she doesn't mean anything in her gestures but friendship. She was after all, an only child without a mother's love. It made sense for her to cherish such relationships more than ever.

Yet Tamaki couldn't help but want to 'own' her. Even if it meant that he had to act as a fatherly-figure towards her, he couldn't bear to let her wander too far from him.

He is here, now and forever, to protect and to hold. Come what may, he wanted to stay by her side to see that glowing smile on her for as long as he was allowed to. 

But now, there was something more important that he had to do.

Tamaki sat up to help Haruhi up, his gentle smile never left her side.

* * *

Owari

Reviews will be much appreciated.

Final closure coming right up!

Cheers (:


	12. Death by Smothering

Disclaimer: With this statement, I relinquish any legal right to Ouran High School Host Club. And I refuse to accept any responsibility of deranged fan girls and deny any knowledge of any similarities to original storyline! Disclaimed!

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. Just finished all my ridiculous assignments, essays and tests. And now I'm back with a vengeance. Oh and because I've looked at this chapter for the millionth time.

P.S. Looks like my attempt at this year's NaNoWriMo is going down the gutter.

XOXOXO

* * *

He watched her brush dust off her apron and straighten her clothes. Haruhi hadn't spoken a word since he stopped shrieking and helped her up. The blonde had no clue how to react to this overwhelming silence. His dream girl was so near yet so far. 

Though he was way past the stage of dramatic panicking, Tamaki found it hard to breath and even a little afraid. It was no wonder his insides felt numb and weak.

Haruhi even denied him the death glare. This was worse than death itself. Never has his corner of woe looked this enticing before. Tamaki just wanted to disintegrate.

'God, please don't let her be angry. I can handle upset or even frustrated. Just not a mad Haruhi!' Praying desperately (which was terribly un-Tamaki, he wasn't Christian to begin with), he made a mental note to do more good (if he survived that is)

'I promise to give Kuma-chan his well-deserved wash, and I will stop teasing the… '

Opposite the host king, Haruhi stared as her senpai began to hyperventilate.

"Senpai…"

At the sound of her voice, Tamaki snapped to perfect attention, straighter than a bolt (Haruhi wondered if he could sprain his neck with the high-speed head turning.)

"What were you dreaming about?" Tamaki froze. "You were mumbling non-stop. I thought I heard my name," Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at the stunned blonde.

To give Haruhi all the credit of being random, Tamaki never saw this coming. What was he supposed to say? That he dreamt he was making out with her?

No way! Haruhi will have his head (oh wait, no she'll probably roll her eyes and ignore him for the longest time, which was worst?)

Ranka will probably have a field day ripping him to shreds at the idea of the blonde with his daughter. At the thought, Tamaki's body couldn't relax.

He chose an impromptu ramble instead, "Err… I dreamt that Kuma-chan was stolen! And you had eloped with the incestuous…"

"Senpai, you talk too much," in a typical Haruhi-esque, deadpan manner, she cut in.

Tamaki stopped short. There, she had gone and said it - the thing that has been niggling at him for the longest time. He never imagined the truth would hurt so much.

What struck him harder was Haruhi couldn't have said it any more nonchalantly. Like a passing breeze, her words brushed past him lightly and yet he couldn't ignore it.

Tamaki felt the Haruhi-shaped hole in his heart tear dangerously wider. Sooner or later it was going to consume him whole and he knew he had no way to stop it.

Unless he put an end to it, there and then, Tamaki made up his mind.

"Even in your dreams, you talk non…"

"Why do you say such things?" Tamaki whispered, voice raw.

Haruhi wasn't sure if she heard him right. No, she had heard him but the thing nagging at her wasn't the question. It was the way he had said it. There was an unmistakable tone of frustration and grief embedded in his words.

"Senpai?" Haruhi was worried now. Never had her senior looked this serious before.

"Don't you know how I truly feel?" Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond. They were seated just an arm's length apart and she could feel the intensity of his gaze on her.

It wasn't the first time she failed in a snazzy come back. Tamaki always seemed to invoke many firsts from her. What was this annoying tingly feeling rising in her?

Haruhi refused to look him in the eye. It wasn't she as if she couldn't. It was more like she didn't dare to. Facing him, up close and straight on, like a while ago was more than she could bear. Unbearable heat flamed her cheeks as she just thought about it, Haruhi was sure Tamaki could hear her fluttering heartbeat.

It was like stripping her defenses raw. She didn't like this feeling of being out of control. Haruhi felt vulnerable whenever she gazed upon those pools of violet. It was like he was imploring her to come clean with that piercing look, digging deeper and further into her soul for that girl she had long buried. Haruhi chewed her lips.

Puppy love (or any kind of romantic relationships for that matter) was a foreign concept for her. Haruhi was the epitome of Zen - calm and collected, not some walking poster girl for raging hormones. It was common knowledge amongst all hosts that she wasn't very in tune with gender differences.

So as expected, Haruhi was lost for words. She didn't know how to answer him and was embarrassed at her presumptions. Tamaki had hit the nail on the head.

Who was she to judge him? She hadn't known him long enough to fully understand him. She hadn't even known that there was this side of the blonde to him. Who was she to stereotype when she couldn't even truly grasp the depths of her heart?

The awkward silence was killing them both. Haruhi needed a distraction. Fast.

Without a word, she walked over to the unfinished chore – laundry. While the drama ensued, the laundry was making a fine mess of the kitchen floor. Haruhi mentally added to her MUST-NOT list – Tamaki and household chores don't mix, ever! Sighing, she lifted the pole of wet clothes, its weight surprised her but she held on.

Tamaki watched her struggle and felt totally deflated. She didn't respond to his question, instead chose to avoid him. Furthermore, he knew she would refuse his offer to help after the entire episode. After all, in her eyes, he had to be incompetent.

Strangely, the host king felt a sudden rage rise in him. He hadn't felt like this since he saw Haruhi take on the hooligans at the beach. Tamaki made up his mind, refusing to let the situation get out of hand any longer. It was high time the king took over.

And as gently as he could, he wrestled the pole away from her and finished the job. It happened so quickly she couldn't react. Haruhi just stood, a little dazed but more apprehensive than anything else. And before she could raise her doubts at his new found skill, Tamaki placed his hand on the small of her back and drew her close.

The brunette wasn't sure why she didn't fight him but what threw her off balance was that dense layer of silence overwhelming them both. If he spoke, she might have been able to run away from this confrontation. If he spoke, the magic of the moment could have been lost but this time, his actions spoke louder than his words ever could.

Tamaki sealed his mind and let his heart take control. Slowly, he tilted her head to face him. He had to see her reaction - it was the fastest way to know if he meant anything to her. But Haruhi stared back, eyes flashing, as if challenging him.

As determined as he was to get to the bottom of this, so was she. Haruhi was adamant not to let him affect her. She knew it would come sooner or later - this confrontation. She wasn't exactly prepared for it but Haruhi decided to come to terms with the fact that her senior felt deeper than that for her. It was only fair to Tamaki that she came face to face with whatever he threw at her. Perhaps, it was high time she followed her heart.

"Sometimes I wish you never found the Third Music Room." Haruhi's eyes widened.

Tamaki looked back and realized that the brunette's appearance was the turning point of his life. She barged into his life abruptly, almost rudely, establishing herself as a regular commodity of his heart. And at once, his heart was marked - Haruhi's.

"Things would have been very different," the petite girl finished for him.

Tamaki winced at that thought. As hard as he tried, he could not (for the life of him) remember how the Host Club was like before Haruhi. It was like her arrival marked the beginning of their maturity. She injected a fresh breath of life into all six of them.

Haruhi thought fate had a strange sense of humor. Drawing her to them like a magnet, tangling them in a mess of relationships and responsibilities she didn't comprehend.

"You wouldn't be indebted or work as our errand host. You wouldn't need to cross dress or juggle this tiring double life. You…" Tamaki couldn't bring himself to finish.

You could have been free to be a normal, teenage girl. And our paths wouldn't cross.

And perhaps, you might be happier that way. No stupid hosting or cross-dressing. Forcing yourself to go through everyday, in situations you never imagined yourself in.

If our worlds never collided so violently, you wouldn't have touched our hearts. We could have been strangers for life in this shallow crowd. Don't we all wonder how it will be like if you never found the Third Music Room or broken that ugly vase.

Your appearance has been like that of a shooting star - a fragment of heaven burning a permanent hole into our mundane artificial world of roses and sweet nothings.

And if you didn't open those doors, perhaps I will still be me. Perhaps, I might be sane. Perhaps, I wouldn't fall head over heels for you like a total idiot.

"But Senpai…" she whispered, eyes shining. Tamaki pulled himself out of his reverie.

"Why would I want that?" her voice seemed to draw strength from the depths of the unknown and he couldn't believe his ears. Apparently, the brunette was dead serious.

Haruhi had a knack of making people stop dead in their tracks and think twice about the things they were most certain of. This time, it was no different.

He meant something to her after all. The idea alone, made his world a little brighter.

"If I hadn't opened that wretched door, I would never have met you, would I?"

Tamaki felt his world spin psychedelic colors as her words reverberated in the silence. He looked down at the petite brunette in his arms, too shocked to reply.

Haruhi was smiling shyly at him. Tamaki thought he was dreaming (if he held on long enough maybe it will all disappear) but she was still there when he opened his eyes. Her small smile, a slight blush, the twinkling of her eyes and the most gentle of hugs.

"I never regret, Senpai." Haruhi heard him take in a sharp breath and smiled wider.

In his embrace, she found the courage to come clean and face the truths of her pounding heart. With him, she was free from inhabitations and expectations. In his eyes, she was perfect in every way (though she would never let him say it out loud!)

For him, it was as if a boulder had been lifted from his heart and he could finally breathe normally again. She had her face buried in his shoulders as Tamaki held onto her for his dear life. It was as if it was the most natural thing to do (natural in Tamaki-mind-theatre-style of course!) The host king planted the softest kiss on her forehead and held her tighter, as though afraid that she would pull a Houdini on him.

"Err… Tamaki-senpai?" Her muffled voice came out (barely) from his vice-like grip of a hug. "If you held on any tighter, I'm sure the headlines for tomorrow's papers will be – Girl gets smothered to death by rich bastard."

XOXOXO

* * *

Owari 

Woah, twice as long as I had intended. Oh well, don't blame me!

Chance of an epilogue after this, 50 percent, depending!

Give me some love please?

Cheers!


End file.
